Templar ranks
The Templars of Twilight had a different set of ranks than either the Jedi, Sith or any other force using faction. Each rank was named through a specific phrase which came from various words in an ancient galactic language. =Ranks= Initiate Initiates were force sensatives who had expressed interest in The Templars of Twilight but had yet to be inducted into their ranks. Genin A Genin (pronounced /g/eenin) was a force sensative who had been accepted into The Templars of Twilight as an apprentice to a master. They ranged in age from 11 to mid-twenties and unlike the Jedi, Genin were not expelled to some sort of work corps if they were not chosen by a certain age. The word Genin came from an ancient galactic language in which Genin was translated literally as a low ranking or menial person. Gurei Deshi A Gurei Deshi (pronounced /g/oo-ray dehshee) was the first official rank of The Templars of Twilight. Once a Genin was deemed ready and worthy by the council, he or she was granted the right to go through the trials to become a Gurei Deshi. This group was able to train Genin with the council's approval and also this rank could not be stripped unless the person was expelled or willingly left the order. This rank was also informally known as a Grey Knight. Gurei Deshi came from an ancient galactic language, and the words translated as Grey (gurei) and learner or disciple (deshi). Gin Deshi A Gin Deshi (pronounced /g/ihn dehshee) was the second rank of The Templars of Twilight. Gin Deshi were considered the elite of all Deshi in the order and this rank could be stripped for offenses to the order. In order to be considered to be allowed to take the trials, a Gurei Deshi had to show exemplary skill and dedication. This rank could train Genin with the council's approval. This rank was also informally know as a Silver Knight. Gin Deshi came from an ancient galactic language and the words translate as Silver (gin) and learner or disciple (deshi). Gurei Shishou A Gurei Shishou (pronounce goo-ray shee-sho) was the first rank of Master in The Templars of Twilight. Once a Deshi was deemed by the Council to be ready and/or able to take on additional responsiblity for the Order said Knight could be promoted to this prestigeous rank after going through a special trial. This rank could not be stripped once attained unless banished from the Order. This group was able to train Genin with the Council's approval. This rank was also informally known as a Grey Master. Gurei Shishou came from an ancient galactic language. The words translated as Grey (Gurei) and master or teacher (shishou). Gin Shishou Gin Shishou was the absolute highest level one could achieve in The Templars of Twilight other than Kage. The members of this group were high level masters who had exemplary mastery in both the force and the beliefs of The Templars of Twilight. This rank could be stripped for inactivity and/or offenses. This group was able to train Genin with the Council's approval. Gin Shishou came from an ancient galactic langauge. The words translated as Silver (gin) and master or teacher (shishou). Kage The Kage was the Grandmaster of the Order and leader of the Twilight Council. Only one person at any given time could be Kage and he/she would retain this title for a term of ten years after which he was able to run for reelection. The Kage was elected by the order, and he or she was the most powerful of the order in either wit, force power, or both. He or she was the wisest in the order and trusted with leading the order onwards. Kage came from an ancient galactice language and translates to Shadow. Kage Luminis and Kage Umbris In 134 ABY, when the decennial elections for Kage were being held, two individuals, Vincent Mikaru, and Kev-Mas Colcha were tied. Despite two re-votes, the two remained tied and this prompted the Council to split apart the rank of Kage into two sub-ranks: Kage Luminis, meaning the Lighter Shadow, and Kage Umbris, meaning the Darker Shadow. Since that day, the Templars began electing two Kages with the rest of the council deciding which candidate was better for Kage Luminis or Kage Umbris. Category:Templar Info